Hold On
by RiOtGiRl4443
Summary: Lizzie feels trapped, and feels that suicide is her only way out. EVERYONE PLEASE READ, this could happen to you One chapter fic


Hey everyone. Ok, this is not a fic from any of the ideas I posted. This one is sort of different and I think it is important that I post it. You'll see why when you read on . . .  
  
Also, this is only a one chapter thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Lizzie McGuire but I own Lizzie's stepdad. And I do not own the song Hold On or Good Charlotte  
  
Story:  
  
I woke up with a jolt at 5:43 AM. Why did I need to wake up today? It will only bring back horrible memories. And what's worse, I wake up the same exact time it happened.  
  
The time my father died.  
  
Why did my mom have to re marry? Can't she see that he's all wrong for her?  
  
As all these thoughts ran through my head like a marathon, I climbed out of my bed, dreading the day ahead of me as I always did.  
  
It's the normal routing ever morning. Get dressed, flat iron my hair, and brush my teeth. No make up, there's no need for make up. Everyday I walk downstairs and find my little brother, Matt, sitting in a corner in the livingroom until I come down. He shouldn't have to be so scared, but he is.  
  
About ten minutes after, my step father comes down with my mother trailing behind him. I could tell she was un happy, but there was nothing I could do to help her. I always tell her to get a divorce, but she won't hear of it.  
  
"Then who will I have when you and your brother leave?" She asks me. I have no response for her.  
  
"God dammit Jo! What do I gotta do to get you to keep this place tidy?!" Kevin slapped my mom across the face. I dared only watch, because if I stepped in, I'd get it ten times harder than my mother did. But it made no difference, one way or another, my brother and I got hit too.  
  
I try to cover up being abused by my step father. When I go to school with marks on my face or arms, I just tell people I tripped, and they believe me. People will believe anything.  
  
But Gordo knew from the start that something was up. He knows me like no one else, and knows when I'm trying to cover up something. He always tells me that I can come to him with anything, no matter how bad. But I can't with this. I just can't.  
  
"Lizzie! Get my breakfast!" Kevin yelled to me from across the house. I looked at the clock, 7:05. I had no time. I had to leave at 7:07 for my bus.  
  
"Kevin I can't! I have to leave!" I ran for the door. Who would care if I was two minutes early?  
  
I wasn't quick enough. Kevin got up and ran after me. He pulled me back and pushed me to the ground. I knew it was coming.  
  
"BREAKFAST! NOW!" He yelled. I got up and ran into the kitchen. I made him a quick piece of toast with butter because I was pressed for time. He didn't take too lighly with this. Without saying anything, he pulled the front door open and pushed me out of it, causing me to tumble down the stairs.  
  
Unfortunately, Gordo saw me fall. I got up as quick as I could and ran in the other direction. He kept calling after me, but I didn't answer. I didn't turn back. I ran until I reached an alleyway behind the Digital Bean. Thinking I had lost Gordo, I pulled a small, sharp knife out of my backpack and placed it to my wrist, without making an insision just yet.  
  
Tears were falling from my eyes as I attempted to cut myself. Just as I was about to, a large figure ran up to me and pushed the knife from my hand.  
  
It was Gordo.  
  
I could tell he was as scared as I was just by looking in his eyes. "Lizzie, why are you doing this?"  
  
I didn't say a word. I rolled up into a ball on the ground and cried some more. How could I have been so stupid? I have the best friend anyone could ask for, and a knife. Two things that can take all my pain away. And I choose the knife?  
  
I looked up at him. "I'm so sorry Gordo."  
  
From inside the Digital Bean, I could hear the radio clearly.  
  
"This world, this world is cold.  
  
But you don't, you don't have to go.  
  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely.  
  
And no one seems to care.  
  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you,  
  
This pain you cannot bear.  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do.  
  
And we all have the same things to go through.  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go.  
  
Hold on, it gets better than you know.  
  
Your days, you say they're way too long.  
  
And your nights, you can't sleep at all.  
  
Hold on.  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for  
  
But you don't want to no more.  
  
And you're not sure what you're looking for  
  
But you don't want to no more.  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do.  
  
And we all have the same things to go through.  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go.  
  
Hold on, it gets better than you know.  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer.  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over.  
  
Hold on  
  
What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
Go ahead,  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go.  
  
Hold on, it gets better than you know.  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer.  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over.  
  
Hold on" "Hold on" By Good Charlotte  
  
Gordo held me in his arms, and that's where I knew I wanted to stay . . .  
  
So I held on.  
  
That's it. For any of you who are suicidal, please, just look at all the things you have in your life. Just hold on. Because believe me, I know how cruel life can be, and I know how much you may want to end it, but it won't be worth it.  
  
And for anyone who has not seen the music video for Hold On, or heard the song. Log onto Internet Explorer and go to launch.yahoo.com There's a search you can do. Please watch it. It made a difference in my life, it can make a difference in yours.  
  
Hold on.  
  
-Andi- 


End file.
